weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
News Channel 8
News Channel 8 is a regional cable TV network serving Washington D.C., Northern Virginia & Suburban Maryland. The cable station is seen in more than 1.1 million cable TV homes. News Channel 8 is owned by Allbritton Communications, along with ABC affiliate WJLA. The station broadcasts out of WJLA's studios in Arlington, Virginia. In addition, the channel operates 2 Maryland news bureaus (in Rockville & Landover) & 1 in Washington D.C. Through a fiber optic delivery system, the station targets programming & advertising to 3 separate geographical regions of the Washington Metro area. On September 5th 2006, Comcast moved News Channel 8 @ their request, to channel 28 to be next to co-owned WJLA on channel 27 Programming & LIVE newscasts When not airing newscasts, News Channel 8 shows ABC News programming including: Nightline (Tuesdays-Saturdays @ 9 AM, an encore of previous night's show), ABC World News (an encore daily @ 9 PM), 20/20 & This Week (Sundays @ 8 PM). Also, the station airs various local programs, including "NewsTalk" (a LIVE daily call-in show featuring prominent newsmakers), "Federal News Tonight", "Washington Business Tonight", "Let's Talk LIVE", "SportsTalk", "Entertainment Forecast" & "Toyota Capital Golf Weekly". During overnights & weekends, they air some paid programming as well. News Channel 8 used to be known for airing specific "Zone Reports" on weeknights to 3 separate geographical regions of the Washington Metro area. They included: "The Washington Report", with news that affects the District; "The Virginia Report", news from Northern Virginia & "The Maryland Report", news from communities in suburban Maryland. The appropriate edition was fed to each of the cable systems in the region. The newscasts were all the same, except for the 2nd segment (between the 1st & the 2nd commercial breaks), which was specifically tailored to each "zone". However in 2009, the station ended this practice & their late-evening newscast is now known simply as "The Washington Report". During the week, News Channel 8's programming features their own anchors & weathercasters, while sharing reporters with WJLA. On weekends, WJLA produces the evening newscasts for both stations using the same news team On-Air Personalities Anchors *'Bruce DePuyt': "NewsTalk" Host (4:00-5:00 PM, repeats some nights @ 11:00 PM) *'Melanie Hastings': "Morning Report" (5:00-9:00 AM) *'Beverly Kirk': "LIVE Tonight" (5:00-7:00 PM), "Washington Report" (10:00-10:30 PM, repeated throughout the overnight, alternating with paid programming), also "Federal News Tonight" host (7:30-8:00 PM) *'Dave Lucas': "LIVE This Morning" (9:30 AM-12:00 PM) & "Afternoon Report" (1:00-1:30 PM, repeated throughout the afternoon), also "Capital Golf Weekly" Host *'Pamela Brown': Weekend mornings & middays *'Rebecca Cooper': "Washington Business Tonight" (7:00-7:30 PM) *'Doug McKelway' & Natasha Barrett: "Let's Talk Live" (12:00-1:00 PM, repeat @ 3:00 PM) *'Brittany McHenry': Weekend mornings Reporters *News Channel 8 shares reporters with sister WJLA-TV, see here for a list Weather *'Joe Witte': Mornings & middays *'Kyle Osborne': Weekday evening weathercaster, also "Entertainment Forecast" host *'Adam Caskey': Saturday mornings, fill-in during week *'Dave Zahren': Sunday mornings *'Steve Rudin': News Channel 8 / WJLA ABC 7 Weekend evening Meteorologist Sports *'Glenn Harris': "Sports Talk" host External links *News Channel 8's Website *ABC 7 News' Website